A Valentine's Date
by saphira404
Summary: AU It's Valentine's Day, and Sesshoumaru has some special plans for his girlfriend. Little did he know Kagura had plans of her own. Sessh/Kagura short Valentine's Day one shot.


**A VALENTINE'S DATE**

_Summary:_ It's Valentine's Day, and Sesshoumaru has some special plans for his girlfriend. Little did he know Kagura had plans of her own. Sessh/Kagura short Valentine's Day one shot.

**A/N: **In celebration of Valentine's Day I did a double post! I finally posted the epilogue of Secret Lovers, and am also sharing this smallone shot. It will be in Sesshoumaru's POV first, then Kagura's alternating with each break. Hopefully it won't be too confusing. Enjoy!

"Keh! I can't believe you're going to go through with this."

"Seriously, do you have any idea of what you're going to put yourself through? The thought of it is making _me _feel sick with anxiety."

I sipped on my cup of coffee, and tried my best to ignore the two idiots standing from the other side of my office desk. I realized only too late how much of a mistake it had been to tell them about my plan. Now I had to put up with them ruining one of my favorite moments of the day. My morning coffee had always been a solitary ritual. A peaceful time for me to reflect, organize my thoughts, and plan for the day ahead. I did not appreciate being interrupted. Maybe I would finally fire Jaken, my useless secretary. He had the most annoying habit of letting in unwanted people in my office. If he could not keep me from disturbances such as these two idiots, what was he good for?

"Inuyasha." My eyes looked at my hanyou half brother, who to my annoyance was perched on the side of my polished desk. I knew that asking him to hop down would only make him stay longer in my presence, so I chose to ignore him.

"Miroku." I then turned to the other man taking up space in my office. He was my brother's best friend, and as I always said his conscience. I always knew that had it not been for Miroku, Inuyasha would probably have gotten himself killed in some sort of way. Miroku had always been able to keep Inuyasha in check, which I suspected was the reason why father had hired him to work at our family company. As if this Sesshoumaru needed two subordinates to help run my department…

"I have made my decision, and nothing either of you two could say could make me change my mind. Now, get back to work, and get out of my office." I turned my chair around, and faced away from the two interlopers. The thought of enjoying my coffee while admiring the view of the city landscape sprawled outside my office was much more appealing.

"Feh! Well this was a waste of time. You wanna mess up your life? Go for it!"

I could hear the annoyance in my brother's voice, but it did not affect me in any way. As if his opinion of me, or my life choices could affect me.

"Come on Inuyasha, we should leave your brother alone, and let him enjoy his _last_ day of _real_ freedom." Miroku, always the voice of reason, said before dragging my protesting brother away. I was glad to be rid of them. I finally had some free time to think about the big plans I was orchestrating for the day. I heard the buzzing sound of the intercom, and turned back to answer it. It was of course my incompetent secretary, Jaken, once again.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, I have some great news. I was able to get a reservation a La Table Dorée. Today is their busiest day, so it wasn't easy. They are the most popular restaurant in the city after all. Thankfully your faithful retainer is acquainted with a man who one of the waiter there, so it helped our case. When I told them it was for the son of the illustrious business mogul Mr. Touga Tashio they of course made space for you."

I could feel my left eye twitch in annoyance. "Jaken, did this Sesshoumaru not tell you to make a reservation weeks ago? Why did you wait for the last minute? You better not have disregarded any other of my orders. "

I heard him hesitate before answering. "Of course not Sesshoumaru-sama! Hum… there's another call on the line Sir."

Normally the green kappa hanging up on me would have resulted in a tongue lashing, a few bruises or a consussion, but considering that I would not have to go through one of his rambling lengthy pitiful explanations, I considered that to be a win. I had better things to attend to. Today was to be a special day after all. Starting tomorrow my life would never be the same.

I leaned back against my chair, no matter what Inuyasha and Miroku might believe, I knew I was taking on the right course of action. I brought my cup of coffee for another sip. I had much to do in order to put my plans in action, and a boost of caffeine would always be welcome. I swallowed with distaste. The two idiots had managed to ruin my morning ritual. My drink had gone cold, and I had no time to ask my incompetent secretary to make me another cup. As if he had been able to find out I was thinking about him, I heard him buzz the intercom.

"Mr. Tashio, your father will see you now."

Thoughts of my breakfast were forgotten, I now had to concentrate on my father. Based on the way Inuyaha and Miroku had reacted, something told me father would be surprised by the news I was about to break to him.

* * *

"Kagura, is this the one? Are you sure? This moment will be edged in your memory forever."

My friend's flurry of questions caused me to give myself one more critical look in the mirror. After almost three years of dating, I knew how Sesshoumaru's tastes ran, so I had picked a dress that while being flattering was not too overtly revealing. My boyfriend could be a bit of a stick in the mud.

"Kagome, aren't you overreacting a bit? They're just having dinner and it's _only_ Valentine's Day."

Sango my other best friend commented. While Kagome was prone to have fits of over excitation, Sango, like me was always more down to earth. This was why I could never understand what in the world prompted her to become involved with Miroku. I knew she loved him, but I simply could not see beyond his perverted side to find any redeeming qualities. Then again other than Inuyasha, he was Sesshoumaru's only friend, so I guessed he could not be _that_ bad.

Kagome ignored Sango, and slyly moved over from her spot on my bed to glide towards me. I saw her fingers creep towards my bun, and I quickly retrieved my trusted fan to smack her hand away. Being a wind youkai with fast reflexes always came in handy when dealing with humans.

"Why won't you let me do something with your hair other than that bun? You have _such _beautiful hair." Kagome massaged her hand and pouted. I was not Inuyasha, her malleable boyfriend, and she would not be able to influence me by just acting unhappy.

"Why don't you let her be? She'll be just fine the way she is." Sango came to my defense even as she typed furiously on her phone. My guess was that she was trying to get a hold of her elusive boyfriend to finalize some Valentine's plans.

"Alright alright." Kagome sighed before walking back to the bed, and dropping down next to Sango.

I did not know why my two friends were making such a fuss. Sure, it was unusual for the always busy, and so unromantic Sesshoumaru to plan one of our dates, but I did not think it warranted for Kagome and Sango to come over and oversee me getting ready for the evening. He had managed to snag a table at one of the city's most exclusive French restaurant, La Table Dorée, but still I did not see why my friends were so excited for me. The two of them enjoyed traditional foods a lot more. Besides it was Valentine's Day, a day celebrated more often by humans than demons, so I knew they were looking forward to their evenings with their boyfriends. This begged the question as to why exactly instead of being home to prepare for their own dates, they were in my room, overseeing my preparations. It simply did not make sense.

"One last thing." Kagome grabbed my attention. "Did you get a manicure just as I suggested?"

"Kagome!"

Hearing Sango scold out friend let me know that something was definitely up, and I intended to get to the bottom of things before I left for my date with Sesshoumaru. I turned around to face the two human, and flicked out my fan.

"Alright, one of you is going to tell me what the hell is going on, or I swear I will summon some wind blades and make you feel sorry for lying to me."

The two of them exchanged a long look. Sango finally shrugged, and Kagome turned back towards me, a bright smile on her lips.

"We overheard Inuyasha and Miroku talking on he phone, and Sesshoumaru is going to propose to you, tonight, on Valentine's Day!" Kagome had spoken in one breath, causing her words to be a bit jumbled, but I was certain that my youkai hearing had not failed me.

"Sesshoumaru is going to propose? Are you sure?!" I turned towards Sango. While I adored Kagome, and considered her one of the closest people in my life, she was also, to her own admission, a clumsy woman who had a knack for getting into misunderstandings; especially, when it came to matters of the heart. If I had a coin for every time she and Inuyasha had gotten into an argument over a misunderstanding involving his ex, Kikyou, I would be a millionaire by now.

After heaving a sigh, Sango came clean, a fiery blush on her cheeks. "It was supposed to be a surprise, but yes, I heard the conversation too. We weren't snooping though, we just happened to pick up the second line in the middle of their conversation."

I could care less about how they had found out, what mattered was the implications. I simply could not let the man I loved ask me in marriage while I looked so… ordinary. If I remembered correctly, he had seen me in this dress on a number of occasions. Tonight was a special night, and I intended to dress the part.

"Screw this. I need a new dress!" I looked down at my wrist watch, and realized I had quite a bit of time before I was set to meet Sesshoumaru at the restaurant. If I managed my time wisely, I could swing by my favorite store downtown, pick out a dress then make it to dinner on time. I would be damned if I was late at my own proposal.

Kagome clapped her hands enthusiastically. "I knew honesty was the way to go. Don't worry, Sango and I came over to be your wing women. By the time we're done with you, Sesshoumaru won't know what hit him."

I smiled. "Come on then, what are we waiting for?! I have a proposal to get ready for. If I get the dress quickly enough, I might be able to get a matching manicure!" I looked down at my chipped nail polish and frowned. The stakes had been raised, and there was no way in hell I was going to let anything ruin my special evening.

* * *

Kagura was late. She knew how much I hated waiting, yet she was late for our date. It was Valentine's Day, so of course the restaurant was full of foolish humans making googly eyes at each other, and whispering words of love. At time like these I found my dog demon hearing bothersome. As if I wanted to find out about the love story of the couple eating next to me. It was almost enough to spoil my appetite.

Just as I was about to decide to go home, none other than Kagura strolled in the restaurant. I could smell her perfume before the maître d' ushered her in the chair opposite mine.

"Hi honey, sorry I'm late. I hope you weren't waiting for too long."

How odd. Kagura's hair was not gathered together in the bun that to me had become synonymous with her. Instead it was gathered in a side ponytail, her trusted feathers still plucked at the band. I was even more surprised by how much skin her tight little black dress was showing. I idly wondered where she was hiding her fan. I knew from undressing her on many occasions, that she preferred keeping the weapon hidden in the folds of her clothing, but her attire of choice this evening eliminated that possibility.

I shook my head, and made myself stop staring at her like that. We had been dating for close to three years, and had shared countless meals together. There was no reason for me to be this stricken by her appearance.

"I ordered the starters." I pointed out to the salads placed in front of each of us.

"I see that." The smile on her ruby red lips expanded. "How thoughtful of you. I'm famished, so I'll just dig in now." She picked up her fork, and did just that.

It was strange. The Kagura I knew would have thrown the plate in my face for daring to place an order for her; especially, one for a fruity salad. I knew how much she disliked the mix of lettuce and fruits in her salads, and had only ordered it as retaliation for her making me wait for so long. To my surprise not only did she not complain, but she even ate her salad without pushing the fruits to the side. Something was up, I did not know what, but something was up.

Then a thought struck me. Maybe she had found out about the announcement I was going to make tonight… nonsense, how could she have? I signaled for our waiter to come over. It was time to order the main course, and hopefully get this wretched dinner over with as quickly as possible.

* * *

We were just about to finish up our desserts, and I was getting nervous. Why had Sesshoumaru not bridged the topic yet? He was not a great conversationalist, but for some unknown reason he was even more silent than usual. I had the impression that I was carrying on the entire conversation by myself. If I was to get through this intact, I needed some more liquid courage. I gently taped the rim of my glass, and sure enough a waiter magically popped up behind me to generously refill my glass. The light champagne I knew would help me take a control of my nervousness, for which I was grateful. I quickly gulped down the golden liquid, and almost chocked in the process. The last thing I had expected was to find a solid object suddenly trying to creep down my throat. My instincts kicked in, and I coughed, managing to dislodge the foreign object. With shaking hands, I reached into my mouth, and retrieved a diamond-studded ring!

I had wondered how he would actually propose, after all my Sesshoumaru was not the kneeling down type. Considering his pride and massive ego, I never imagined he would come down on one knee, but I have to admit that this little champagne trick had really come as a surprise. Who knew my Sesshoumaru could be this romantic?! I was touched beyond words.

I immediately jumped to my feet, excitement running through my veins. I was pleasantly surprised when I heard the other restaurant patrons clap enthusiastically. It made up for the lack of joyful reaction from Sesshoumaru. Instead of smiling at me, he had a frown on his face, but I did not let that deter me.

"Sesshoumaru, this is so…" I had never been an emotional person, yet I could feel traitorous tears creep up. Little did I know my bubble was just about to be burst.

"You are not the intended recipient. An error was made." Sesshoumaru leaned forward, and unceremoniously plucked the ring from my hand. He then turned to the couple seated behind him. "I believe this is yours. I overheard you arranging for the waiter to help you surprise your girlfriend."

The flustered human took the ring back, with a mumbled apology, and turned towards his date. Before he could utter the question, she jumped up as I had done, and grabbed him in a fierce hug.

"Yes yes! Of course, I will marry you! I love you!"

After a long awkward silence, the dining room once again exploded in applause. I took advantage of the distraction to sit. I was mortified. Never in my life had I been more embarrassed. I could tell that all eyes were locked on me instead of the happy newly engaged couple. I could feel my cheeks flame hot red in humiliation.

"As if this Sesshoumaru would involve himself with something like this ridiculous plan. You could have chocked." He informed me matter-of-factly before taking a sip of his beloved coffee. I always wondered how a dog demon with such sensitive senses and metabolism could handle so much caffeine.

I knew that Sesshoumaru was an unemotional man, but this went beyond all I could have ever expected. The detached way in which he spoke, and the fact that he did not acknowledge in any ways my feelings hurt me even more than the embarrassing display I had just put on earlier. True to my elemental demon DNA, I had always had a fierce temper, but I usually managed to keep a check on it, but at the moment, it simply exploded.

"You know what Sesshoumaru, choke on this!" I threw my napkin at his face. The stunned look on his face, I knew to my delight, would stay stuck in my mind forever. I would have liked to send a few wind blades his way, but decided against it. As angry as I was, I knew I would not be able to control myself, and may end up hitting a few surrounding innocent humans in the process.

I picked up my coat and purse before stomping away. I had nothing more to say to that idiotic dog demon, and besides I didn't want to sit there and be ogled by all the other patrons.

* * *

I watched Kagura walk away. I knew a drawback of dating a wind youkai was to be subjected to uncontrollable emotional displays, but usually she was able to keep herself in check. I reluctantly decided to follow after her. I very much disliked to have to leave behind a half drunken excellent cup of coffee, but saw no way around it. The lengths that infernal wind witch led me to…

I tuned down the chatter of the annoying people around me, collected my belongings, left a few bank notes on the table, and left. It did not take me long to catch up to Kagura. She was standing outside the restaurant trying to flag a taxi. I briefly wondered why she had not taken her car, or was not making use of her flying feathers. She usually preferred to rely on herself in order to get around.

She must have heard me walking towards her because she suddenly turned around, her crimson eyes full of rage.

"Why did you follow me?" She spat, scrunching her mouth in distaste.

"Kagura, what has gotten into you? If you were that upset about the stupid human waiter's mistake, you should have thrown some wind blades _his_ way." I really did not understand why Kagura was suddenly so angered. As bothersome as it was, I decided to try to figure out what was wrong with her.

I guessed that I was on the wrong track. Her icy glare became even colder.

"Do you think I'm upset at him? I'm mad at you, you idiot!"

"What did this Sesshoumaru do?" I was truly baffled. I had made an effort to put together a special outing. Of course it had been to make my announcement only easier, but it was still a special gesture. It was Valentine's Day after all. No matter how annoying I always found human celebrations, the timing of it I thought would have worked in my advantage.

"What did you do? You want to know what you did?!" She huffed and stomped her foot, petulant actions I knew she only performed when she was only extremely angry. "Sesshoumaru, you were supposed to propose to me! I thought you would! Why else would you invite me to dinner here? On Valentine's Day?!"

"Preposterous!" Her declaration took me by surprise. This was the last thing I could have ever expected to hear from her. "I brought you here to tell you that this morning I told my father the time had come for me to take over the company. I am aware that the moment I accept the promotion, I will be signing off my life to the company. There are so many opportunities I want to take the organization in. My schedule will of course be packed in the coming months as I implement all these necessary reforms my archaic father has failed to put in place, so inviting you for dinner was simply a way for me to keep you on my good side. The last thing I need on top of my new position would be an angry girlfriend." I took a brief pause before putting the last nail in the coffin. "What could have ever made you think I would propose to you?"

The anger etched on her face was replaced by another emotion, sadness? Surprise? I was not entirely sure. The one thing I did see coming, was a wind blade heading straight for my head. The mystery of where she kept her fan hidden in her micro dress was elucidated. I would not have guessed her cleavage, but it made for surprisingly easy access. My excellent reflexes thankfully allowed me to dodge her attack without any effort. It seemed as if Kagura had not appreciated my question. I was however relieved when she flicked her fan close, and took a deep breath. Hopefully she would calm down now.

"Well, Kagome and Sango overheard a phone conversation between their boyfriends talking about the fact that you were about to propose… but I should have realized it was some sort of mistake. The Sesshoumaru I know would not set up a romantic dinner so he could ask his girlfriend in marriage on Valentine's Day."

"Did you want _me _to propose?" I did not know where this whole marriage notion had even come from.

Her crimson eyes became two thin slits, and I wondered if she would send another wind blade my way. Thankfully she merely pointed her fan in my direction. Dodging compressed wind attacks in full view of the world was not something this Sesshoumaru thought was an appropriate way to spend my evenings.

"What do you think? I got my hair done, got a manicure, and am wearing a new dress that is cutting off most of my blood circulation!"

I gave her form a closer look. I had noticed earlier that she was looking a lot more alluring than usual, but until now I had not known the reason behind it.

"You know what, just forget about it. It was all a misunderstanding." The way she angrily crossed her arms over her chest let me know that she was far from being okay with the situation. I sighed and looked down at my watch. It was time to put an end to this ridiculous evening.

* * *

"Come with me." Sesshoumaru said.

I did not like being ordered around; especially not now. "Why? Do you want to take me back to your place? If you think I am in the mood to sleep with you right now…"

Sesshoumaru sighed. "Let us go for a walk. There is something I wish to show you."

A part of me wanted to say no, but the greater part of me was curious. What the hell could he want to show me so late at night?

"Fine, lead the way. After that little walk of yours, I'm going home though." I reluctantly agreed.

He nodded in understanding then started walking down the street. He never once turned around to check if I was following him or not. Maybe his dog demon sense of smell told him I was sticking close by, but I was willing to bet it was rather his ego that prevented him from thinking that I would fail to do as he asked of me. For now I decided to follow him around, but if this was not going anywhere, I was going to bail.

We walked for what felt to me like forever. If he had told me we would be going this far, I would have used my feathers. Unlike him walking long distances and hiking had never been of interest to me.

To my surprise, we came up to a small hill. I had always liked this particular spot. It was a nice oasis of greenery in the city center. Due to the presence of a shrine to a land deity, construction had been prohibited on the hill, which helped preserve its forest. It was one of the greenest pieces of land in town. For a wind demon like myself, who preferred clean air and open spaces, it was a real heaven.

"Why did you bring me here?" I asked my boyfriend. I was not going to acknowledge the fact that this particular spot looked incredibly romantic. From up here one could see both the beautiful city lights from afar, and the stars over our heads. Being an elemental demon, I had always had a close bound with nature, so the fact that centuries old trees surrounded us was also a bonus.

"Wait." Sesshoumaru instructed me, even as he glanced down at his watch.

I was getting exasperated. This date had not gone on as I had planned, and I was ready to go home and enjoy the pint of chocolate ice cream stashed in my freezer. That, I thought would be a better alternative than this sham of a Valentine's date. Just as I was about to tell him I was leaving, a deafening loud noise resonated. I whipped out my fan from where I had tucked it in my bra thinking we might be under some sort of attack. We might be in a civilized society, but rogue youkai had been known to attack other demons for sheer pleasure on occasion.

My prediction was however proven false when I realized that the explosions were not only coming from the sky, but were also illuminating it.

"Fireworks?" I turned towards Sesshoumaru in surprise. Instead of looking up at the sky, he was staring intently at me.

More explosions. When I looked up, I was surprised to see the phrase 'Will You Merry Me?' etched in scintillating letters. My heart dropped. What bad luck! It was not enough to have our date interrupted by one proposal back at the restaurant, but now even up here too? I was stating to hate Valentine's Day, and how it made humans susceptible to doing amorous things that pissed me off, and made me realize how unromantic my boyfriend was. Why in hell did I have to fall in love with that jerk of Sesshoumaru?!

"I will kill Jaken."

I averted my gaze from the sky upon hearing Sesshoumaru's angry growl.

"That incompetent fool! How dare he make a spelling mistake?!"

I was taken aback by Sesshoumaru's anger then when his words fully registered, something else occurred to me. "You did this?!" I asked in shock, finger pointed up towards the fading letters.

"Who else?" He asked nonchalantly, flicking his long silver hair over his shoulder in a gesture I knew he knew always made me weak in the knees. He just looked too sexy. Sesshoumaru reached inside his coat pocket, and retrieved a square jewelry box emblazoned with the logo of one of the most expensive stores in town.

"Are you proposing to me? Now?" My head was spinning. To think that earlier he had spoken as if marrying me was the furthest thing from his mind. Sneaky jerk!

"You should have guessed that earlier at the restaurant was a case of mistaken identity." My boyfriend stated as he advanced towards me. "As if this Sesshoumaru would offer you such a puny ring." He scoffed mockingly. He may have even puffed up his chest, but I was not entirely sure. "Now this," He said sliding on his massive ring on my finger "is a ring befitting my future bride." He confidently placed the jewelry box back in his pocket. Was he that sure that I was going to leave his ring on my finger?

I looked down at the large silver band adorned with humongous diamonds and rubies as red as my eyes. If this had been slipped in my glass at the restaurant, I definitely would have chocked... to death.

"Did you just call me your bride? I didn't say yes you know." I brought the ring closer to my gaze, and only then noticed that next to the rubies nestled on each side of the central diamond were two small golden yellow topaz stones. I knew then and there that Sesshoumaru had had this ring especially designed for me. The arrangement of the jewels was just too perfectly reminiscent of my eyes and Sesshoumaru's; a perfect mix of the two of us. My heart pinched a bit.

Sesshoumaru furrowed his brow in answer, then as if something just occurred to him, gave me the hint of a smile. "But you will, won't you?"

The small note of uncertainty in his voice thrilled me. It was nice to see that I could make him squirm. I was sure that he had expected me to fall over at his feet over the romantic display he, or rather the spelling challenged Jaken, had put together. But… I intended to make Sesshoumaru pay fully for making a mockery out of me earlier at the restaurant. Then again I realized that if he had outwardly acknowledged that my hunch was right, he would have ruined the surprise he had planned. He did know how much I loved the little park on the hill, and the fact that ever since I was a child, I had been a sucker for fireworks.

"Kagura..."

My little puppy was getting exasperated; he was not one to be kept waiting in suspense.

I grinned. Knowing I had the power to affect him this strongly was exhilarating. All good things must unfortunately come to an end.

Finally putting Sesshoumaru out of his misery, I threw my arms around his neck and pressed a tender kiss to his lips. "Of course I will marry you, you jerk." I kissed him again. "Happy Valentine's Day my love."

I could tell he was struggling with letting the words out, but a third kiss form me must have given him the courage he was lacking to form the words. I had a feeling how hard acknowledging what he deemed to be silly human celebrations must be to him.

"Kagura, happy Valentine's Day."

**THE END**

**A/N: **Ta-da this was short and sweet. I hope you did not see the twist at the end coming. If you liked it, please review, and check out my other stories!


End file.
